This invention relates generally to stethoscopes, and more particularly concerns an electronic stethoscope of wide adaptability and high efficiency.
Prior stethoscopes have suffered certain disadvantages, and have lacked advantages as are found in the present electronic unit. For example, no way was known, to my knowledge, to adapt electronic circuitry to an existing binaural pick-up in the unusually advantageous manner as now provided by the present invention. Also, the use of expensive circuitry is avoided, and an interdigitally graspable housing is provided to contain the circuitry and to be applicable to a patient, with means to indicate when battery power is dropping.